ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cover
Can someone cite the source with testing info which shows 0:15 duration as stated in the article? Armando @ FFXIOnline has testing indicating different Cover durations on different people (link), presumably with the same equipment. -Itazura 10:26, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Nihcru changed duration from 15 seconds to 30 seconds, but cited no source. Can anyone find sources to support or disprove that figure? --Itazura 16:50, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :Set flag for further discussion. -- 17:11, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Yet another change to Cover duration without any citation, this time by BlueberrykushOfCaitsith. /sigh --Itazura 03:55, 29 July 2007 (CDT) It's 15 seconds without armor or merits, was previously blocked for vandalism, either way the change still was not warranted. -- 09:05, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ---- According this source (JP), :効果時間は、かばうを実行したPCとかばわれる側のPCとのVIT差によって変化する。 I think that means effective duration differ based on VIT differences between Cover user and the player being covered. So, Cover duration is supposed to be varied. --Itazura 20:06, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ---- Cover + Gaze spells There seems to be some interaction between gaze spells and Cover, unless I'm missing something elementary. In a party I had as BLU, I start casting Blank Gaze, as the PLD is covering another party member, and the chat log says: "Cover! Niller starts casting Blank Gaze." Can someone explain, what this means exactly? :Trente 23:37, 5 June 2008 (UTC) I may be wrong, but what you saw has nothing to do with gaze spells. In my career as PLD I've also noticed this applying to various actions taken by myself and the PC I'm covering. I see it most frequently when casting cure. It seems to be nothing more than a bug. --Vael of Phoenix 06:02, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ---- I just edited this again, based on the following information that maybe someone else can make sense of. Vs a level 53 Hume SMN/WHM with 56 VIT, my cover as a 75RDM/37PLD lasted 30 seconds with both 71 and 59 VIT. vs a level 65 taru SAM/WAR with 61 VIT, my cover lasted 15 seconds with both 71 and 59 VIT. Not sure whether this is purely level based or not, but cover duration *does* vary, I have screenshots for verification if needed.:Foldypaws Save the Queen On the above mentioned sword, one of the effects is "Cover +1". We know that the latent is active when cover is active, but how exactly does the "Cover +1" affect Cover? --Jeff 03:16, 4 March 2009 (UTC) No effect on Emnity? I've heard very different. A (currently) 75 PLD I know who knows all kinds of formulas and equations I could never get my head around informed me that the cover ability can be the key to getting maximum emnity. I believe he said that cover links the paladin's emnity with that of the PC being covered, and that it could be used to either steal emnity off the PC or increase emnity on them based on what actions you take, such as curing the PC being covered or curing other PCs in your party or using invincible. Can anyone confirm whether or not this is true? --Siciuryu 5:17, 14 March 2010 (CDT)